


What the Ocean Can Know of a Body

by veleda_k



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Tsubaki's life, the ocean remains a constant. </p>
<p>Spoilers for the King of Swords arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Ocean Can Know of a Body

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [То, что океан знает о ней](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500206) by [lilic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilic/pseuds/lilic)



Tsubaki wasn't born at sea, but she may as well have been. She took her first steps buoyed by the crashing waves, and ever since land has seemed unsteady.

She learned of friendship in the bustle of Hong Kong, but it was on the sea she learned about loss. About grief. She would wander the shadowed halls of the Queen Camellia searching for Eileen, finding only the murmur of the ship and the sound of the sea.

Tsubaki lived on the ocean, loved there, was betrayed there. When she discovers that she will die there as well, she isn't surprised.


End file.
